The Secret Admirer
by brbfindingemo
Summary: This is a random story that popped into my head about an hour ago. I don't know who the admirer is yet, just that they are in love with Snape. SS/?. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank J.K. for these amazing characters. Unless I decide to ass one of my own later in the story… I mean… shhh!

Severus held his breath as he silently descended the stairs into the grounds, setting a straight path towards the quidditch pitch for his weekly flying lesson. He lifted his eyes from the stone path for a brief moment to scan the wide expanse of grass for any potential dangers. His pace quickened as he spotted them. The four boys, or marauders as they liked to be called, were enjoying the afternoon in the shade of a tall elm tree. Severus resumed his walk, lowering his head once more and shaking a sheet of black hair over his face. He hoped inwardly that if he didn't see the boys, perhaps they wouldn't notice him.

"Oi! Prongs!" shouted the tallest of the four boys, a bit too loudly to be speaking only to his friend, who was sitting right next to him. Severus felt a nervous churning in his stomach.

"What do you want Sirius?" James Potter lifted his head in annoyance, his unruly black hair pointing in every direction.

"What's ugly, greasy, and walking just over there by that rock? Do you give up? It's our friend S-"

"Snivellus!" The previously reclining boy leapt up to his feet, eager to start an argument. "What brings you outside on a sunny day like this one? Aren't you afraid your perfect complexion will be ruined with some awful colouring?" It was a horrible joke, but the little round boy sitting opposite potter clutched his abdomen and rolled backward in outrageous laughter. At this obnoxious display, Sirius Black scoffed and kicked his mate, muttering for him to quiet down.

Severus continued ahead, not looking up. To his dismay, Sirius and James had plans other than letting him get to class. The boys shouted after him, in a fruitless attempt to make him turn around. When the shouting died down, he smirked to himself, thinking that he'd gotten out of a fight. Not more than a second later, he felt a curse hit him square in the back and his legs locked beneath him.

"Severus, how many times do I have to remind you to look at me when I'm speaking to you?" The voice was closer now and Severus rolled onto his side to see the two boys standing but a few meters away from him. Their fat, tow-headed friend lingered behind them, looking as if he were about to wet himself in excitement. Severus felt all colour leave his cheeks and his eyes hardened, flaming with anger.

"Potter, if you want a proper fight, take this curse off me. Or are you too frightened to duel face-to-face?" His expression shifted quickly, displaying one emotion then the next. His face was now void of all feeling, save for a small sneer and narrowed eyes.

"He's not afraid! Even if he was, you're outnumbered Sniv. There are two of us and one of you. What's the probability of you winning?" Sirius' question was not meant to be rhetorical, but a lack of basic skills left his mouth hanging open, unable to figure out the simple proportion. "Now, we'd love to stay and chat, but it just so happens that out friend Remus is late for an examination, so we must be going. I guess it's your lucky day Snape."

"Before we go Sirius, I'd like to do this." James stepped over to Severus' side and stared him directly in the eyes. He gritted his teeth and stood for a moment, building anticipation in his imagined onlookers. Sirius and Peter watched intently, waiting to see what James would do next. He got down on his hands, moving his face so close to Severus' that their noses almost touched. He looked as if he was about to initiate a passionate kiss. Far from passionately, he turned his head and whispered into Severus' ear. "This is for getting between me and Evans." He pulled back his arm and thrust his fist into the skinny boy's gut and up into his ribs. Snape let out an inhuman squeal and spat into James' slowly retreating face. Before the boys turned to leave, James rolled the injured boy onto his back, keeping him from letting the blood and spit out of his mouth. Severus closed his eyes and heard the boys' conversation as they walked away.

"Nice one Prongs!"

"That was the coolest thing ever! It was even better than last time! Did you see that Remus? Remus? Where did Remus go?"

"Would you shut up Peter? Forget about Remus! He probably just got sick of waiting. Let's go get some food from the…" The voices got farther and farther away and eventually faded. Suddenly, Severus felt a soft touch on his arm. He made to speak, but a mouthful of blood emptied into his windpipe. He broke into a coughing fit, thinking he was going to pass out. He was rolled onto his stomach, but the choking continued.

"Anapneo." It felt as though an invisible tube was reached down into his throat, clearing his airway. He heard soft crying as he lost feeling and consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank J.K. for these amazing characters. Unless I decide to ass one of my own later in the story… I mean… shhh!

Author's Note: I don't usually update this often, just so you know.

Severus awoke to the soft tittering of a kind voice that he knew all too well. Madame Pomfrey was pacing back and forth next to his bed in the Hospital Wing, and didn't notice him until he opened his eyes and sat up. Her nervous expression instantly melted into a reassuring smile. She was a very comforting woman, and Severus often went to visit her if he had a problem or sometimes just to talk.

He liked her, and she didn't seem to mind his company.

"Severus, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I just have a bit of a headache." He rubbed his temples in an effort to calm the throbbing.

"As is often the case after passing out. You're awfully lucky that you were brought here. You could have lost the ability to breathe. That young- Oops! I must adhere to my students' wishes!" She giggled to herself and began to turn around.

"What student? Who saved me? How long have I been in here anyway? And how did I get here?" Severus was speaking in short, breathless sentences. He took a few seconds to regain his breathing before continuing to speak. "I'd just like to know so that I could thank the person."

"Alas, I cannot tell you that. H- The student that brought you here showed an express wish for me to keep you ignorant of their identity. I'm not sure, but I think that you may have a bit of a… secret admirer Severus." With this statement, she turned and walked away, stepping into her office.

"But, Madame Pomfrey! How long do I need to be in here? And who-" he was interrupted by the healer, who stuck her head out of the door she had just shuffled into.

"You'll be out of here in a snap, I just need to fill out a form in your file. And Severus, you already know that I hold a strict policy on secret-keeping. I guess you'll find out when your savior wants you to. Now, leave me be! Oh, by the way, if I am to run into this admirer of yours, I shall let them know to pursue their chase. Is that alright?" The stout woman gave a hearty laugh and left him no time to answer. He sat open mouthed in his bed, awaiting her return.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank J.K. for these amazing characters. Unless I decide to ass one of my own later in the story… I mean… shhh!

Author's Note: So sorry for the extreme delay in updating! I'm really awful at writing chapter stories. I get new ideas and need to write oneshots and then I start other chapter ones and… You know what? Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Severus smiled to himself as he left the hospital wing. He had an unusual spring in his step, brought on by the vein thoughts of a secret admirer. These thoughts quickly vanished as he saw his best friend Lily talking with his adversary of earlier that day. He imagined her sweet voice congratulating James on his good work at knocking Severus around. In reality, Lily was speaking in a quiet, threatening tone, telling him that if he didn't leave her friend alone, she'd have to deal with him herself. _Could Lily be my ad- No. That's crazy. Lily could never have eyes for someone like me. Besides, I'm sure she's aware of my- _His thoughts were cut short by a knock in the back by a fast-paced Hufflepuff, clearly late for a lesson. He glared at the shorter boy and moved out of his way.

"Severus!" During his day-dream, Lily had broken away from her fellow Gryffindor and was now hurrying towards him. "How are you? Does your head hurt? You missed dinner. Is there anything I can get you? I'm sure the house-elves won't mind-"

"Lily! Calm down! I'm fine. I'm just a bit… confused." Severus spoke nonchalantly, yet with reassurance.

"Confused? About what? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. Madame Pomfrey just told me that I may have a secret admirer." Severus couldn't hide the sudden colour that rose to his cheeks when he spoke of this mystery character.

"Nothing much? Of course that's something! How can you be so '_eh_' about this? Think about it Sev! Right now, some girl is sitting in her common room thinking about how handsome and charming you are!" Lily stopped momentarily to take a breath and Severus took full advantage of the break in her happy chatter.

"Actually Lily, I was more hoping it would be… a boy." After blurting that out quickly, Severus lowered his head sheepishly and gazed at his shoes.

"_Are you joking? No guy could ever like you! I wouldn't be surprised if it was that fat, acne-ridden Hufflepuff that saved you this afternoon! I can't believe you're a fag! I can't believe I've been talking to a fag for seven ye-" _Severus' hallucination was cut off abruptly as Lily mustered up a response to his announcement.

"You… you what?" Lily looked at him with wide eyes, her expression softening after a short moment. "Sev! I knew it! I was just waiting for you to come out and tell me you liked boys." Severus inwardly thanked Merlin for the laid-back reaction that his friend gave him.

"I haven't really thought about it, but… I think I … I do like boys."

"That's great Sev! Do you have any crushes? I'll need to set you up with someone! Perhaps Michael… no, not Michael. Jordan? No… he's a Hufflepuff. Gregory? I'll look into it! Anyway, do you have any idea who this 'secret admirer' is?" Lily's giddy babble gave Severus a warm feeling. He was glad to know that she approved of his seemingly sudden change in sexual direction.

"No Lily, I haven't got a clue. Poppy keeps her mouth shut tight when she's asked. There were no hints at all. Just that my secret admirer isn't a professor."

"I'm so excited Sev! This is going to be the best quest ever!" Lily and Severus walked on together, heading for the library. Severus was pleased with the voice of his best friend in his ears.


End file.
